


The Day of the First.

by Miss_Psychotic



Series: Dark Days [1]
Category: Actor RPF, The Avengers RPF, marvel (movies) rpf, thor rpf
Genre: F/M, Possession, Rape, dub-con, mild violence, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom hasn't been feeling well, while filming The Avengers 2 something takes a hold of him, possesses him and makes him do horrible things to people he cares about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day of the First.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for dub/non-con!  
> I'm serious people.
> 
> This isn't real. This is all fake! usual disclaimer, blah blah blah.
> 
> this will turn into a series so there will be more added.

Everyone was worried.

Tom hadn’t been himself the last few days.

They all knew being back on the set for The Avengers 2 was a big ask an being in Loki’s mindset for so long was daunting, but no one thought Tom would behave like this.

Emma had been brought in to play Vladir, Loki’s love interest.

They had met a few weeks ago and got along really well. Their on screen chemistry is what landed her the part.

Tom had been charming, polite and very humble, sitting and talking with her whenever they had time between takes, taking her to dinner and bringing her tea in the morning if he happened to pass by catering on his way in.

Emma loved it, he was a wonderful man.

But today’s shoot was taking its toll on all of them.

This was the scene where Thor found out Vladir and Loki had been seeing each other behind his back, Thor would catch them together in bed and the brothers would fight as Vladir, was brought here from earth for protection and under Thor’s care.

The words spoken were harsh and Emma could see it in Tom’s eyes when it changed.

He snapped his lines back at Chris with such ferocity it surprised even Joss.

They only had to do a few takes because Tom’s performance was heartbreakingly breathtaking.

Emma was released to go and get changed for home only a few minutes before the boys, it gave her enough time to get into her trailer and begin to take her make up off.

***

 

Tom could feel it, this dull ache, this pressure at the base of his skull, something dark and twisted manifesting itself. He had no idea what it was but it made it hard to focus, to think, to do.

He was angry all the time and it didn’t make sense.

He often found himself snapping at people, people he considered friends and apologized after but the damage was done.

During the scene where Thor discovers Vladir and Loki he felt the pressure at the base of his skull expand, grow, thrive and suddenly he wasn’t in control anymore, something had taken over him, shouting his lines at Chris and acting as Loki.

It took only two more tries and then he found himself walking away and outside.

“What the hell is going on?” he thought.

“Oh, still in there are you?” A voice answered him.

Tom was frightened, he couldn’t move his body, he could see through his own eyes like normal and think but his body was not his own.

“I hope you don’t mind but I’ll be borrowing you for a little bit,” the voice told him.

“Who the hell are you? What are you?” Tom was panicking this isn’t real.

How could this be real?

“You don’t know?” the voice mocked.

“What are you?”

“You’ve spoken the words before, how could you not know?”

“Tell me, please!” Tom begged.

“I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose.” The voice replied and Tom shocked cold.

“No,” he refused to believe it.

“Oh yes,” Loki replied and Tom felt his face light up in a grin, his own grin.

“Now, open up that mind of yours, I wish to learn,” Loki demanded.

Tom fought him as much as he could but it felt like a searing hot needle was being pushed into his brain and he crumbled under the pain.

“Hmm yes, perfect,” Loki grinned and headed to the trailers.

“What are you doing?” Tom demanded.

“You shall see,” Loki replied cryptically.

“Please, don’t hurt anyone,” Tom begged. If this really was Loki he knew how he was thinking.

“I’m sure she’ll enjoy herself,”

_Herself?_

“No, you leave Emma alone!” Tom demanded.

“Why? Because I’m going to take what you are too afraid too?” Loki teased back at him.

“What are you talking about?”

“I read your mind, Thomas, I know every thought you have ever had the chance to think, you want her, have wanted her for a while and yet you don’t take her, I’m going to help you,” Loki’s grin was predatory.

“No, you leave her alone!” Tom shouted in his own mind.

Loki just laughed and opened Emma’s trailer door.

“Tom?” Emma frowned.

“Vladir,” Loki smirked.

“Still in character I see,” Emma noted taking in his outfit, and giving him a small smile.

“You were impressive,” She complimented him.

“I can be more so,” Loki smirked.

Emma frowned at him.

“What do you want Tom?” She asked, something in her gut told her something wasn’t right.

Loki stepped closer to her, cornering her against the wall.

“Tom,” She breathed, heart thudding in her chest.

“Not Tom,” Loki whispered, stroking her face and nuzzling his nose along her neck.

“Tom, you’re scaring me,” Emma told him, both hands moving to his chest to push him away. He was solid like steal, unmoving.

“Tom,” Emma whimpered as he pressed closer, his erection rubbing against her thigh and his mouth ghosting over her neck, tongue moving to taste her flesh.

“I told you, I’m not Tom,” Loki reminded her.

“My name is Loki,” He grinned and then grabbed her by the hips pulling her to him an moving quickly to throw her on the floor, dropping own on top of her and pinning her.

“Tom, stop!” She shouted, tears beginning to form.

“LET HER GO!” Tom was shouting at Loki.

“Never,” Loki smirked and began to kiss Emma’s neck, biting roughly, leaving marks.

“Stop it! You’re hurting her, you’re scaring her, please, stop!” Tom begged.

Loki just laughed again and removed the girls shirt, kissing down her chest.

“Oh Vladir,” Loki smiled, slowing down, “Tell me you want me,” He looked at her.

Emma stopped looking so frightened.

“Is that what this is? You want to role play?” Emma asked him, something still felt off.

Loki grinned.

“I suppose,” He shrugged and continued to kiss her chest, sucking a hard nipple into his mouth.

“Tom,” She gasped.

“I said, my name is Loki.”

“Tom stop this, we should talk first,” Emma told him.

Loki got mad and brought his hand down across her face.

“Tom?” Emma gasped, tears coming to her eyes again.

“Don’t you dare hit her again!” Tom shouted to Loki.

Loki grinned his feral grin again.

“I’m going to have you Vladir, and there is no one who can save you,” Loki told her as she tried to scurry away on the floor.

He caught her ankle and pulled her across the cold floor.

He bit her shoulder as she fought against him.

“Tom, stop it, please!” She begged.

Tom tried to look away but he saw and heard everything Loki made him.

“Stop this. Please,” Tom begged.

Loki removed Emma’s pants, moving down her body to pleasure her.

He enjoyed the way she fought against him when her body wanted it.

“Come now my dear, make some noise for me,” Loki urge her, tongue lapping over her slit.

Emma lay motionless on the floor, tears down her face.

It I feel good, her body responded to him and she knew that Tom had been having difficulty shedding his Loki skin lately, maybe he just needed to blow off some steam.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Emma began to respond to him.

“See Thomas, she likes it,” Loki told him victorious.

“No,” Tom gasped, “No, Loki, Stop this!”

“But she likes it, look at her Tom, look at her face, all flushed in want, see how she bites her lip, how her eyes flutter, listen to her breaths,” Loki continued.

“She wants this, wants us and we’re going to give it to her,”

“Loki I beg of you, stop this!”

Loki moved back off Emma enough that he could quickly shed his clothing.

Tom’s body was different to his own and he took a moment to stroke himself, get used to the new sensations and size.

“Is this what you want?” Loki asked her as he stroked his cock.

Emma’s eyes went wide at the size of him but bit her bottom lip and nodded.

She could do this.

Loki grinned and moved back between her legs, pulling her tights apart roughly before lining up and thrusting inside.

She felt amazing, and Loki made sure Tom could feel every little thing.

“Stop,” Tom begged Loki.

“Please,”

Loki pulled out and pushed back in, the long slow drag of friction was amazing.

Emma was tight, and wet and so warm.

“Can you feel that?” Loki asked Tom.

“Feel how tight she is, how wet she is for us, she wants us, look at her,”

Emma’s eyes were closed in pleasure and she bit her bottom lip to keep from making noise, but her breathing was coming in harsh pants.

“Look at her, all wanton, a perfect little whore for us to play with,”

“Stop it,” Tom’s voice was shaky.

“Stop fighting me Tom, enjoy this gift I am giving to you,”

“Never.”

Loki grinned again and started a rough and brutal pace, hands gripping Emma’s hips so hard they would leave marks.

He moved swiftly and effortlessly watching the woman beneath him come apart, breathing harsher, body contorting in pleasure.

“Tom,” She gasped after a particularly deep thrust.

Tom could feel the way she clenched on his cock. It might be Loki’s consciousness controlling him but it was his body and he felt it all.

“See, now you’re understanding,” Loki smirked to Tom.

 To Tom’s horror he was enjoying this, he had wanted Emma, wanted her for a while, but afraid of rejection and how that would reflect in the movie.

 “Let go Thomas, enjoy my gift to you,”

“Oh god,” Tom gasped.

“Tom!” Emma moaned, hands coming up to grip his shoulders.

Loki picked up the pace, slamming harder and faster. He could feel that both Tom an Emma were about to hit peak.

“Going to come,” Loki told the woman.

“Going to fill you, breed you,” He smirked.

“No, Tom, don’t we shouldn’t!” She gasped, trying to get away now.

“Going to fill you with seed, fill you till you carry my child,” Loki told her.

“No, Tom stop it you’re scaring me, stop,” She fought again, this time with favor.

Hitting and scratching. But Loki felt none of it.

“Stop it! She doesn’t want you too, she’s not enjoying it anymore! Stop it!”

Loki snarled and pushed in deep again once twice, three times before he came deep inside of her.

“No,” Emma gasped, tears falling again.

Loki grinned and pulled out of the girl and smirked.

“I think I’ll let Tom come back and clean up the mess,” He said out loud and Emma frowned at him.

With that Loki was gone and so was the pressure at the base of Tom’s skull.

He was suddenly aware of being naked next to an equally naked Emma, she was shaking, sobbing with guilt and afraid to look at him.

“Emma,” He said softly.

“Don’t touch me,” She cried.

“I’m so sorry,” He whispered.

“I tried to stop him, I did everything I could,” Tom told her.

“Him? Him who? You did this!” she shouted.

“It wasn’t me! it was Loki!” Tom tried to explain.

“Loki?” She snapped.

“Loki is a fictional character, you are not Loki he doesn’t exist you did this!” She shouted.

“No, Emma, I, it wasn’t me!” Tom protested.

“You need help,” She stood and pulled on a robe.

“You need serious help,” She told him.

“Emma, I,”

“Leave, leave now or I’ll tell everyone what you did,” She told him voice firm.

“It wasn’t me,” Tom begged her to believe him.

“Go.”

Tom pulled on the pants of Loki’s costume, picked up the rest and ran to his trailer.

 


End file.
